


Я не упаду

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Kristabelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Equestrian, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Horses, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Падать с лошади страшно, но есть вариант похуже.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Я не упаду

Падать с лошади очень страшно.  
Вам об этом, конечно, не скажут. Те, кто делает это более-менее регулярно, давно привыкли. Встали, отряхнулись, поймали коня, поехали дальше.  
_…Я скачу верхом по берегу, намотав на руку несколько прядей длинной гривы. Ветер бросает в лицо запах скошенной травы, речной воды и костра неподалёку._  
На самом деле падать страшно. Шлем спасает от пробитого о камни черепа, но не спасает от переломов лицевого скелета, когда копыто опускается вам на голову. Жилет не спасает от сломанных конечностей, рваных ран, из которых торчат наружу обрывки мышц и сухожилий; от того странного, иррационального ощущения, когда сломанные кости натягивают изнутри кожу. Или когда кровь из порванных сосудов течёт ручьём на землю, тёмное пятно на песке на глазах расползается всё шире, а ты сидишь и спокойно, как будто всё это происходит не с тобой, размышляешь, умрёшь от этого или нет.  
_…Я сжимаю ногами гладкие чёрные бока своего коня, мокрая грива холодит пальцы. На нём нет седла, нет уздечки, нет ничего, даже недоуздка. Копыта глубоко зарываются во влажный песок на берегу._  
Поэтому, когда детей учат падать с лошади, им объясняют, что нужно оттолкнуться. Не хвататься до последнего, сползая под копыта, а отпихивать лошадь от себя руками и ногами, отлететь как можно дальше в сторону. Не вытягивать руки, сгруппироваться. Перекатиться, встать, отряхнуться, поймать коня и ехать дальше.  
Если всё ещё хочется ехать.  
_… Падать с лошади страшно. Но гораздо страшнее понять, что ты не можешь с неё упасть.  
Вода доходит коню до запястий, потом до груди, однако он даже не замедляет хода, как будто сопротивления воды для него не существует. Я думаю, он будет скакать так же ровно до самого конца, пока под водой не скроется его голова. И моя._


End file.
